You Were Made for Me
by I-Love-Phan-And-Butts
Summary: Dan, Phil, PJ, and Chris have a fun-filled day at the lake. Bonfires, jet skiing, and romance ensues! Fluff, focuses on Phan and there's slight kickthestickz for funny moments. Thanks to everyone who reads this! :)


**You Were Made for Me ~**

Warm rays of sunlight shone through the sparse clouds that hovered over the calm, smooth water of Lake District. A soothing breeze swept through the surrounding trees, creating a faint rustle that disrupted the otherwise silent atmosphere of the shore, clacking frail branches together in soft claps far, far away, leaving merely an echo of sound to be captured. The water was crisp and clear, causing shivers down anyone who stepped in's body, creating goosebumps as they wiggled their toes in the fine sand near the surface, sifting between the spaces effortlessly as they sink farther into the wet land. This is just the sweet escape into nature the Fantastic Foursome needed after busy times in London. Being packed and crowded by loud voices, outside pressures, and technological equipment starts to wear down the soul after a while. It's amazing, really. One breath of the pure wind coming off the lake seemed to wash away the stressors off the media-dominated lives of the four, leaving them to exhale their nerves, replacing those breaths with deep, natural air.

"It feels so good to be back!" Phil exclaimed as he leaped out of the car that held the four friends. His sunglasses were on, along with his Gengar t-shirt and some khaki shorts. The assortment of keys jingled in his pocket at his leap, reminding him of the exhilarating treat they would all share today.

Phil's family vacationed in a cabin on the lake every summer, where they also kept jet skis and a pontoon boat. The place had begun to feel like Phil's second home as a child, since they made such frequent trips to the lake during the hot months. Feeling like a kid again, Phil clicked the keys into the lock and twisted, revealing the cozy setting of the cabin.

The remaining three friends felt comfortable and at-home within seconds of entering Phil's cabin. Smiling for no particular reason, the boys took their stuffed suitcases in and immediately found different rooms for changing into their swimsuits before heading back out to the water. Letting the giggling PJ and Chris go on ahead of him, Dan hung back and walked next to Phil, his fingers ghosting over his hand. Phil grinned, wondering if Dan noticed himself touching him.

Phil lead the rest of the boys out onto the dock where his family keeps the jet skis floating lazily in the water.

"I've never driven on one of these before," PJ admits, eyeing the vehicle over.

"Neither have I." Dan agrees, glancing up at Phil. "Can I ride on the back of yours?" Phil smiles sweetly and nods at Dan. Dan looks slightly afraid of the machine, giving him an adorable worried look that Phil silently enjoys.

"Don't worry PJ, I'm a pro!" Chris calls to his best friend as he takes the cover off the second jet ski, and unhooking the rope from the dock. "I can't believe you've never driven one!"

"I just never got around to it! My family never had boats or lakes or anything like that. I've ridden on the back, though." Chris smiles friendlily at PJ before whispering into his ear.

"Look over here," Chris points out Dan watching intently as Phil removes the cover and sets up the jet ski, both of them chatting flirtatiously. "The boyfriends are being cute again!"

PJ chuckled and looked back to Chris. "So when are those two finally going to get together?

"Hopefully soon. The anticipation is _killing_ me." Chris said sarcastically.

"Well, Dan's only eighteen so I guess Phil has to take it a little slower than usual," PJ began. "And he's only hung out with Phil a few times..."

"Sure, but Phil's been going nonstop about him ever since that week Dan stayed at his house. Dan better like him back, or else we'll have to kill him." Chris joked, with protective undertones over Phil.

"That's no way to welcome our new-ish friend!" PJ retorted jokingly. "I like him a lot, so I am not wishing death upon him." Both PJ and Chris glanced over to Dan's lean, tanned figure, buckling on the blue life jacket Phil handed to him. As Phil's best friends, Chris and PJ were very hopeful that his big crush turns into something more and that Phil will be rewarded for his kindness and love towards Dan.

Phil took Dan's hand gently in his own as he lead him off the dock into the clear water so he could sit on the back of the jet ski. After making sure Dan's jacket was on correctly and that he was comfortable straddling the smooth seat, Phil mounted on and pressed a few buttons, turning on the vehicle. A yelp from PJ and a roar from the jet ski was suddenly heard next to them as PJ and Chris sped off into the lake.

"You ready, Dan?" Phil asked behind him as Dan wrapped his arms tightly around Phil's torso.

"Yeah, ready!"

"Okay!"

Phil gave the jet ski a little gas and it roared, sending them speeding off into the distance. After allowing Dan a few minutes to adjust to the speed and hold him even tighter, Phil increased the speed suddenly, evoking a yelp from Dan.

"Woohoo!" Phil exclaimed, seeking out the undulating waves so that he and Dan bounced along the rough patches of lake.

"AHH! Fuck, Phil!" Dan shouted, making Phil chuckle. Dan's arms squeezed tightly around Phil. Phil took note of how incredible it felt to have Dan's arms around him, skin to skin, warming each other as the crisp water sprayed their sides and cooled them. The mixed sensations sent pleasurable shivers down Phil's spine. Phil sought out more rough patches, laughing gleefully as Dan held him so close. Dan nuzzled his face into Phil's neck during the rough parts, finding the waves to be a good excuse to be so close to him.

Phil drove the jet ski back into the calm, flat water, disrupting the unbothered section with splashes, leaving a trail of waves behind them. He took this time to admire the landscape, riding smoothly and swiftly with Dan's body pressed behind him. Dan found himself staring at Phil as they explored the lake, regardless of the fact that there is breathtaking scenery surrounding them. The water and sand and trees were all great to look at, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from Phil's pale yet sun kissed skin that covered his broad shoulders and firm back muscles. It was hard for Dan to ignore Phil's face as he drove, the gleaming blue eyes shining above his rosy lips, pulled into an almost permanent smile as he took in the atmosphere. Dan could not get over how sexy Phil's arms looked, flexing while his big hands wrapped around the handles and the accelerator, while his black hair whipped back and grazed his forehead.

Dan turned his cheek and pressed one against Phil's back, snuggling up and hugging him as he stared off into the lake. Phil felt Dan's soft curls tickle the back of his neck, and he felt a rush of blood flood his cheeks and all the way up to his ears. His heart did the flippity over thing, spreading a new warmth like sunshine trough his veins.

"You're so beautiful, Dan!" Phil shouted behind himself to his riding partner, who lifted his head up to listen.

"What?!" Dan shouted back.

"I said you're beautiful, Dan! You're so, so beautiful!"

"WHAAT?! I can't hear you! The splashing and the jet ski is too loud!"

Dan was right. The surrounding sounds were so loud that Phil could barely hear his own voice. He took this as an opportunity, saying something he wanted to say for so long without the consequences.

"I think I'm falling in love with you!"

Phil sighed with relief, finally letting out the detail that stood between a friendship and a relationship. Dan did not respond, naively observing the lake and Phil as they rode on through the lake.

Phil noticed Chris and PJ driving towards himself and Dan slowly, so Phil took his hand off the accelerator, allowing him and Dan to undulate slowly in the water, holding each other. When Chris approached, he shouted over to Phil.

"Let's do some donuts!" Chris gesticulated the request by drawing fast circles in the air with his finger, since his voice was mostly drowned out by the jet ski's roar.

"Okay! We'll go around first and you guys follow after a few seconds! Just don't go that close to the docks and houses on the side!" Phil motioned with his hands and Chris gave the thumbs up, proud of himself for deciphering the gestures.

Phil surged himself and Dan foreward quickly, making the jet skis jump slightly at the change in speed. Phil had a wild look in his eye as he turned the handles all the way to the left, continuing to speed up so that the jet ski was nearly tipping over into its side. Dan clung to Phil's back yet again, panic rising in his heart and causing him to shake with the release of adrenaline.

Chris followed closely behind, copying Phil's order of movements and almost tipping off into the lake.

"Chris! Chris! CHRIIIS!" PJ called out while Chris followed Phil, making tighter and tighter donuts around the water, a thick mist grazing their skin closer than normal. Chris let out an insane laugh and turned his face to speak to PJ.

"Too much for you, Peej?!" PJ locked his sea foam green eyes ahead of him and screamed in exciting, fun terror.

The four friends went around in spirals for, what seemed to the frightened ones, forever. Dan found comfort pressing his thighs hard against Phil's sides, slightly wrapping his legs around Phil's waist and holding him close. Phil lost his focus when he noticed how perfectly they fit together, how their unique shapes complemented each other to form one entity. He continued daydreaming about how nice it would be to be this close to Dan forever, without using fear as an excuse, when the lake spray came a little too close to their faces and their hair touched the lake.

"Phil, what are you doing! You're nuts! We almost fell off!" Dan was yelling worriedly, as if he had yet another near-death experience, and Phil slowed the jet ski to a halt.

"I was raised in the north, Daniel!" Phil smirked, making Dan blush.

"THE NORTH!" Dan and Phil heard Chris bellow into the distance, PJ screaming afterwards in the background as the boys flew off the jet ski, only coming back up to laugh.

Dan's eyes glimmered up at Phil before he started laughing uncontrollably. His dimples made a deep appearance and they were dancing all over Phil's soul. Phil turned around on jet ski to notice his straight hair was so far gone now, that little ringlet curls framed his face instead, making him look like a fairy tale prince. Soon they were both laughing so loudly, unable to come up for air, that tears were streaking down their pink faces. Phil couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrapped his big arms around Dan's frail body and held him there as long as he could.

Coming down from their laughing fits, Dan and Phil began breathing each other in. Phil felt Dan's arms come about him, his fingertips adding a comfortable pressure on his back as they ran down his body. Dan buried his face in Phil's neck and held himself there for a moment, fluttering his dark eyelashes against the porcelain skin before pulling back.

Phil just gave Dan a loving stare and ran a big hand through Dan's curls, paying particular attention to one ringlet that sat twisting on his forehead. Sometimes, words are not needed to communicate. Phil felt his heart beat in unison with Dan's, unable to peel their eyes off each other, and always maintaining even the slightest touch. Dan's heart jumped whenever Phil touched him, painting pink onto the tan canvas of his face (which, of course, he would later blame on sunburn). Without a single word, Dan and Phil shared a very vivid, very real moment of love together that would stay on their hearts like a tattoo. It may fade, but it will never disappear.

"We brought marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers," PJ told Phil as he kindled the bonfire, feeding it dry sticks and chopped up logs.

"Thanks, guys!" Phil called to PJ and Chris. "You're awesome! I forgot to bring s'mores."

"Do you guys want any cupcakes?" Dan called out as he walked out of the cabin. "They're yellow with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles. Also I brought a fruit salad."

"Dan! Look at all that food!" He was holding a full tray of cupcakes and a large bowl of fruit. Phil was surprised that he managed to bring all that food in without him noticing.

"Yeah," Dan chuckled cutely, looking down at his feet. "My mum always goes overboard when she cooks!"

"Heh, mums." Chris said quietly to PJ, elbowing him in the side as they giggled.

"I remember when I lived with my mum." PJ chuckled humorously.

Chris cackled quietly once more. "I keep forgetting that our Phil is a crib robber."

Phil chucked a light stick at Chris and PJ. "Hey! Actually shut up! You guys are lucky that one wasn't on fire."

"Dan is not on fire."

"You will be soon, Chris. I'll light your hair as soon as I eat all your food." Phil mock-scowled at Chris and PJ while they laughed, quieting themselves when Dan approached the group. He spread all the food out and took a seat on the log that Phil had his stuff at, knowing that Phil would sit next to him. The sky was burning with oranges, pinks, and grays, showing the most beautiful but shortest part of the night.

The four friends found long, sturdy sticks on the ground so they could burn the bark off and make marshmallow skewers out of them. They all talked and joked and had a blast together, which was great so that the original three would get to know their new fourth, Dan, much better and they could become closer friends. Best friends, maybe.

Dan caught a marshmallow on fire and it was soon engulfed in flames. He giggled as he tried to blow it out, to no avail, so Phil blew it out for him and fed the roasted fluff to Dan. Phil smiled, watching Dan's smooth, pink lips wrap around the wood, leaving a sticky white line coming off of his lip down his tanned cheek. Phil wiped it off for him, licking his finger afterwards and smirking at Dan.

"Oh, PJ! I almost forgot!" Chris suddenly spoke out.

"What, Chris?" PJ looked confused, but he could tell Chris had a double meaning to his words.

"I think we left some more snacks in the cabin!"

"I don't think-"

"No, we did. Come with me to get them!"

"Uh, okay. Are you alright, Chris?"

"Yeah, I just need help carrying it out. Now get up and go with me to the cabin."

PJ and Chris walked off, far enough so that Dan and Phil wouldn't hear.

"What was that all about, Chris?" PJ was still confused by all the urgency in his best friend's voice.

"We were being cockblocks, Peej! We have to leave those two alone for a second. I think our buddy Phil is getting cozy with Dan and they might have a very special conversation..."

"You mean they _might get together_! Or _kiss_!"

Chris quickly covered up PJ's mouth. "Keep quiet, you! If they hear us or know of our plan then it'll be awkward!"

"How long do we stay away?"

"I don't know. We can peek, I guess. Phil has some old binoculars on display in one of our rooms. They're vintage decorations but they're probably functional."

Chris and PJ giggled like little children playing a spy game. Through the laughter, both of them genuinely hoped for the best. Crossing their fingers, they found the binoculars and took turns peeking and discussing everything they saw.

"Ha ha ha! You did _not_!" Phil was laughing at the end of one of Dan's stories from his life.

"I swear it's true! I actually fell asleep on a motorbike!"

"How does that even happen?"

"I have no idea. I was just a fucking idiot, I guess." Dan and Phil continued laughing and nudging each other while they told stories, almost always having some part of their bodies touching. Phil took one of Dan's curls in between his fingers, pulling it down a little and letting it spring back up light a slinky. Phil's touch reminded Dan of their moment on the jet ski, and all the hugging and cuddling that ensued.

"Hey Phil?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"Remember us on the jet ski?"

"No, not at all." Phil joked sarcastically and Dan socked his arm playfully.

"Yes you do. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, hon." The pet name slipped out of Phil's mouth without thinking about it, but he didn't regret it at all, as it seemed to fit.

"What were you trying to tell me earlier? You said something but I couldn't hear you over the splashing and all that." Dan's brown puppy dog eyes met Phil's blue lagoons, and Phil stared at his marshmallow stick, twiddling it in his hands nervously.

"I said... I said that you're beautiful, Dan. You are so beautiful that I had to say it out loud, I had to let you know." Phil was still rotating the stick between his fingers when Dan blushed violently next to him. That was not the answer he expected. He thought it would be something insignificant, but hearing Phil say he's beautiful made his heart beat faster that the clanking of the branches, the flutters of a fish's tail.

"Oh," Dan eventually responded. "Thank you, Phil. I think you're beautiful too." Dan brushed his hand over Phil's and set it down lightly and nonchalantly.

Phil smiled at the touch and reached his arm around Dan to wrap it around his tiny waist, looking at the top of Dan's head, admiring the brown curls. PJ and Chris giggled within the cabin.

"But did you say something else after that?" Oh shit. Dan heard that one? He hadn't responded so Phil had assumed that Dan didn't hear it at all.

"Oh, um, yeah. I said another thing..." The thought of confessing to Dan tugged at Phil's heart strings, chest pounding and hair standing up on the back of his neck. Is this really happening?

"Well, lets hear it then!" Dan smiled up at Phil, showing off his dimples and squeezing over his hand. Why was he so nervous? He obviously wasn't being rejected. They're alone. There's a romantic fire. The sky is painted in varied, pure hues that just show a few clusters of stars in the dark parts. Everything was perfect. Perfect conditions for a love confession.

Phil cleared his throat before meeting his eyes with Dan again. He breathed deeply once before just letting it out.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Phil's heart twisted and turned beneath his skin, rendering him unable to look Dan in the eye. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but he was and it showed. Dan felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight, wings brushing softly against his insides until he couldn't control it anymore and he took Phil's face in his hands, kissing him hard on the lips.

Phil let a moan escape the back of his throat when Dan's kissed him. He dug deeper into the kiss, refusing to let it die down so soon, tilting his head farther to the side so that his lips were more accessible to the needy Dan, who savored the taste of Phil with delight. Phil's bottom lip was lodged between Dan's lips, as he skimmed his tongue slightly against it and begged for entrance. Phil granted Dan's wish, twisting his fingers in Dan's hair with one hand, and resting the other on his defined, provocative hip bone. Dan let out a husky moan when their lips parted for half a second, only to be hushed by Phil's lips yet again. Dan's arms found Phil's neck at he pulled him closer, wrapping and holding it with a sensual force. Phil kissed into Dan again while he brushed his eyelashes on his cheeks. Subconsciously, Phil's hands traveled down Dan's body, feeling every inch of him, every muscle, every curve, every crevice. His heart pounded as he took in Dan's gorgeous figure, smiling into the kiss as he realized that all that beauty is of his belonging.

The boys pulled back slowly, cherishing the final movements of their first kiss. In their hearts they never wanted it to end, but physically, it had to. Chris and PJ were literally screaming and high-fiving in the cabin, so luckily the windows were shut and blocked the noise from reaching the ears of Dan and Phil.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, too, Phil." Dan finally admitted. Phil's heart fluttered at the news, making his eyes sparkle at Dan as they held hands. Fingers intertwined and hearts thumped as Dan and Phil shared their second moment of the day, alone together.

Phil took Dan's hand in his, kissing it first before they walked back to the cabin. They put out the fire and carried the bags and containers in, assuming that PJ and Chris were not coming out since they had disappeared for so damn long. Right outside the door, Dan and Phil leaned in for one last kiss before rejoining their friends, but their lips had barely touched when PJ and Chris swiftly flung the door open.

"Busted!" Chris wailed and PJ provided a low "ohhhhh!" in the background. Dan and Phil both swore out of surprise at them.

"Hello, boyfriends! It's great to see ya!" Chris teased, smiling and winking at Phil. "Got some, big boy?"

"Holy shit, you scared me!" Dan exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"We're so happy for you guys. We really are," PJ stated, clearing the awkward air out of the room so everything could be normal. "You two are so cute together."

"Awh, thanks guys!" Phil managed to breathe out, looking back down at cute little Dan.

"We totally didn't spy on you." Chris was smirking wildly and Phil sighed, eventually finding the schoolboy humor in all of it and laughing genuinely.

"Come here," Phil purred into Dan's ear after all the boys showered and went off to bed. Dan was about to get his stuff set up in his own room, but found himself wanting to sleep with Phil instead. Phil happily obliged to his request, inviting him into his arms to be held and cuddled all night long.

"Thanks for inviting us all here, Phil. It's so nice," Dan covered himself with the cool, white sheets and buried his nose in the fluffy pillow beside Phil. Phil got under the covers, his hands quickly resting on Dan's waist and back, pulling him closer so that they could kiss.

"No need to thank me, Dan. I just wanted to be with you." Phil kissed along Dan's jawline and made his way back to his lips, planting a firm one there.

Dan rolled over so that Phil would have better access to his neck, as Phil kissed Dan lower and lower. Approaching Dan's defined collarbone, Phil found his favorite patch of skin and nibbled lightly on it, sucking a love bite into the area. Dan squirmed under him as he created the bruise, whimpering at the intense sensations he was feeling. Phil's eyes asked permission to remove Dan's shirt, so Dan nodded and allowed himself to be taken over by the man he admired so much, for so long.

Phil's lips moved down Dan's chest, kissing along his stomach and his hands stroked along his sides. Dan unraveled at the intimate touches, coming undone under Phil's body before he even reached Dan's boxer waistband.

"Please, let me..." Phil pressed his fingers against the waistband as he pulled them down, setting Dan's body free, making him moan with approval. Phil noticed Dan was already over half hard, and kissed the head of his penis, then licking around the tip in circles. Dan squirmed even more as he took more of it into his mouth, causing his eyes to flutter in ecstasy.

"Oh, Phil..." Phil's name trailed off on Dan's lips as Phil continued sucking, gripping Dan's hips to steady him as he licked the shaft lovingly.

"Are you liking this?" Phil asked of his new lover, who promptly responded in the affirmative. "I'll make it good for you, babe..." Phil took the entirety of Dan's cock in his mouth, touching the tip in the back of his throat, humming so that Dan would feel the vibrations throughout his body. Dan was more turned on than he had ever been in his life moaning and withering at Phil's touch. Phil bobbed back and fourth more, then removed Dan's cock from his mouth and replaced it with two fingers, sucking them to add saliva and precum onto the dry skin. His fingers circled Dan's hole, causing him to shutter with surprise and pleasure.

"Relax, babe," Phil purred to Dan, who took a deep breath and granted Phil's fingers entrance into his hole after he circled the rim a few times, getting him used to the feeling. Phil kissed beneath Dan's scrotum near his entrance, licking and biting around his ass while he inserted the first finger.

Dan's eyes flew open and clenched around the first digit in panic. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it just... It just feels weird..."

"Should I stop?"

"No, keep going..." Dan moaned as Phil inserted another finger, feeling around Dan's insides and curling his fingers in an attempt to stretch him out. Dan was moaning once he got used to the foreign sensation, and gasped suddenly when Phil found his spot.

"Oh my god... What was that? How are you doing... This..." Dan could no longer form cohesive sentences now that Phil was hitting his prostate over and over again. He intense feeling made Dan feel so emotional, so in love with Phil that he felt like crying, giving up tears as another release.

"I... I want you, Phil," Dan muttered as he took fists full of sheets and clenched with every touch. "I'm getting close, but I want you so bad..." Phil didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out and leaned back up to kiss Dan's lips passionately, grinding his achingly hard cock against his naked body. Dan fumbled with taking off Phil's clothes, running his hands over Phil's pectoral muscles as he slipped out if his boxers, exposing himself to Dan. Dan stared longingly at Phil's erect cock, pressing against his body.

Phil kissed Dan all over again, slowly and lovingly, as he prepared for the sex he has been waiting for for such a long time. He caressed Dan with his soft hands, laying him gently down flat on his back again, and lining himself up with Dan's entrance. Much to Phil's surprise, Dan shuddered with nervousness and clenched, almost pulling away.

Dan covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Phil was so concerned of the younger man that his arousal was put to a halt.

"Oh my god... I'm sorry, I'm just really anxious and... Phil? I... This is my first time... With a guy."

Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan's nose. "Do you want to keep going? I swear, everything will be okay. I promise you, love."

"Yes that's fine I'm just..." Dan stared Phil's cock straight on and looked back up to his eyes. "I'm not sure that I can handle it."

Phil lined himself up with Dan slowly, stroking his thighs and relaxing him. Dan's legs wrapped instinctively around Phil, pulling his face closer and wanting to be fucked all over again.

"You don't need to worry about that, Daniel." Phil pushed the tip into Dan's hole as he moaned, ready for more. "I know for sure that you can handle this," Phil removed the tip and put three inches in at the next slow thrust, Dan coming undone under him, exchanging their body heat as they touched. "Because, Dan..." Phil kissed Dan's lips once more before entering with his full length.

"You were made for me."

Phil pushed completely inside Dan and stayed there a while, admiring how beautiful their bodies looked, worked together into one while Phil's cock was all the way inside Dan, engulfed and tucked away.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Phil grunted as he continued thrusting slowly in and out of Dan, searching once again for his prostate. Dan's face was turning red as beads of sweat ran into his curls. "God damn Daniel, so are so fucking beautiful. So, so beautiful that I can barely look at you." Phil found Dan's spot again and he inhaled the crisp air sharply, rocking back into Phil as he fucked him. Phil began to jerk Dan's cock in rhythm with his thrusts, taking Dan to another world.

"I... I..." Dan was speechless with the feeling. Pain and pleasure met within him, giving him sensations he will remember and thirst for for life. "I love y-you, Phil..."

Hearing the words made Phil thrust harder and faster into Dan, who was grinding back into his cock and moaning profusely. Phil's brow was furrowed in concentration as he hit Dan's prostate over and over, wanting him to feel the best he has ever felt, and more love than he has ever had.

"I'm so close Phil...! Please..! Come with me, Phil." Dan tensed around Phil, rocking back once more before shooting warm white ribbons all over himself and Phil, moaning with pleasure and intensity as his insides pulsated along with his climax. Phil came at the sight and sound if Dan's orgasm, pumping repeatedly into him as he rode out his high.

When he finished, Phil collapsed onto Dan, planting sloppy kisses all over his face and his lips. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"Thank you Dan, thank you so much for giving yourself to me. I love you so much, beautiful." Dan cuddled into Phil's chest, breathing deeply and giving off a sigh of contentment.

"I love you too, Phil. I've wanted you for so long."

"I know babe, I'm yours now. All yours." Dan and Phil kissed passionately one last time before Dan's eyes fluttered shut, eyelids heavy with fatigue, straining to stay awake. Phil and Dan intertwined their fingers together, holding them close to Phil's heart.

Looking into Dan's face made Phil overcome with emotion. Love, joy, need, excitement, and calmness took over his brain as sleepiness tickled its way down both of their bodies, making the new lovers smile as they drifted off to sleep in Phil's cabin.


End file.
